The Sin Of Clary
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Clary is the little new girl in town who unleashes all the passion. Without her knowing how, she becomes the objects of desires of people she never even imagined in this position. Fic dedicated to Ficsmith
1. Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern

He looks at the redheaded girl sleeping and he bites the inside of his cheek to control himself. Despite her natural beauty, she _had_ to wear next to nothing to sleep. A tank top and her underwear. That's all that's covering her right now. Of course there is the sheet, but most of it is out of the way, locked between her two delicate legs.

Slowly he lets his eyes travel up her body's, appreciating the milky skin of her thighs, the small curves of her ass and breast, the wild and fiery mess of her hair, and then he swiftly looks away. He deeply breathes in, trying once again to control himself and then he sits on her bed to shake her gently for her to wake up.

Clary stirs up and she sleepily opens her eyes before smiling of delight as she realises that he was staring at her. He smiles back as she sits up, wrapping her arms around her bent knees and she half said, half yawned:

"I know. I'm late. I'm up, I'm up."

He gently shakes his head, and she swiftly leans forward to kiss his cheek before getting up in one quick motion.

.

**~.o.O.o.~ Clary**

.

Class is boring. I can't stress that enough. I mean, what use is it to me to know that _this_ author was queer, or that _this_ King was a fan of peepholes? Nothing. It won't make be smarter at the end of the day. Just more cultivated.

And moreover, I can't bring myself to be interested in class. First because everyone's eyes are on me (me being the freaking new girl). Second because I'm still trying to adjust. See, my Mom died a few weeks ago. I should be sad about it, but frankly, I'm not. I didn't know her. I didn't even know she was my Mom until the day a social worker came to the orphanage and told me that she was dead.

I don't really know what happened 17 years ago and why she decided that she didn't want to raise me, and I'd love to say that I don't care, but I do. She was my mother, and it would be great to know why she denied me the right to have a Mom like everyone else.

Now, and since a week ago, I live in what used to be her house with her husband and his son. _His_, not _theirs_. Go figure. Maybe she didn't have that motherly vibe. Maybe I was a horrible foetus and she decided that she'd never have children ever again. Maybe she was just a monster in disguise.

I've seen pictures of her at the house, and everyone says that I'm her exact copy, but I like to think I'm not. I like to think that we're nothing alike and that I owe her nothing.

The family is nice, really nice. I mean, when you come from an orphanage, I guess that any kind of family seems nice to you. The boys are like servants to me. Every time I open my mouth, they're here, ready to grant me anything I'd ask, and it is really cool to be pampered like that. And also, I'm a really open person. If you just smile to me, I take you in my arms and I'll do anything I can to make you smile again. So when I met Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern, I immediately took them in my arms when they awkwardly smiled to me.

I glance on my side where Jonathan is mindlessly squibbling on his paper, and when he catches me looking at him, he tilts a little his head to me and winks. I smile and look back on the white board, praying that the hours of school would quickly pass.

.

**~.o.O.o.~ Clary**

.

"You _sure_ you don't mind?" Jon asks me once again.

"Why should I? It's your house, your life and your friends. Do as you wish." I truthfully reply. He wants to invite people over but he's afraid that I'd mind. Isn't that sweet? I never had someone who cared if I'd mind having people around. I never had someone who cared, full stop.

Jon smiles to me, and I kiss his cheek to lighten up the mood. His eyes linger on me a fraction of second longer than expected, and then he takes his phone to call his friends. I smile and then go to the kitchen to grab a fruit before locking myself in my room. Well, I don't _lock_ the door per-say, but I'm still closing the door and collapsing on my bed, tired as Hell.

As I'm half asleep, I hear male voices downstairs, and so I get up to open the door a little, just to let the noise in. I missed it. This is the only thing I don't like in this house: the silence. All my life I've been living in an orphanage, with dozens of other kids. So I'm used to the noise. The noise is actually something soothing that helps me calm down or sleep.

I can distinguish Jon's voice, and so I use it as a lullaby. Jon is actually nice. _And_ good looking. _And_ easy to be with. _And_ super eager to make me feel home. Just like his father. It's creepy how much they are alike. Not only physically, but also in their way to act. They have the same height and weight, the same pale fair hair, and pitch black eyes, the same angular face and dimple on the chin. But they also scratch their chin the same way when they're concentrated, they both shift from one foot to the other when they're nervous, they both bite their lower lip when they're anxious. I wish I had someone with whom I could have that relation, but I don't.

Slowly, I drift asleep, Jon's voice echoing in my dream and I let myself fall deeper into this dream, hoping to make the better of it.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**I know, another story. But this one is slightly different of what I'm used to, so tell me what you thought of it. Who is the 'he'? And where is this going?**

**And this fic is sort of dedicated to Ficsmith. **

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	2. Jace and the Man

**Yo, be careful, the rate changed...**

.  
><strong>~.o.O.o.~ Clary<strong>

.

I can hear voices at my door, and I angrily put the covers over my head to muffle them. There's Jon and another guy arguing about God knows what! Yade yada yada. Who cares? Go argue elsewhere! I desperately want to go back to sleep but of course I can't. _Stupid guys_.

I grunt and get up before walking to the door and slamming it open. Jon snaps his head to me, along with a boy with blond hair. Jon's eyebrow frown as a worried look appears in his face:

"I'm sorry. We disturbed you."

I shake my head and rub the sleep off of my eyes. I sheepishly smile and open my mouth to reassure him when the blond guys cuts me off and mocks me, his eyes on my messed up hair:

"God, you were _sleeping_? It's like five in the afternoon, you know."

"Yeah. Well, it's night time somewhere." I snap back at him, really looking at him now. He's kind of hot. In a arrogant, cocky, golden kind of way. You know, he's hot and he knows it, which makes him less hot. Does that make any sense? He's kind of freakishly tall too, and he's kind of _undressing_ me right now with his golden eyes.

I shudder and slightly close the door so I can hide my body from him and then I turn back my head to Jon who is a much better soothing and enjoyable sight. He awkwardly smiles to me, and I smile back. God, _I love_ his smile. It's so cute the way his lips twitch a lot in the left corner of his mouth and how his dark eyes sparkle of something ... I don't know, magical? _So cute_.

"You wanted to tell me something?" I ask, deliberately ignoring his stupid blond friend.

"Are you hungry?" Jon inquires and I look at him pointedly. I used to live in an orphanage, didn't he watch Oliver Twist or something? I'm _always_ hungry! Jon chuckles and shakes his head softly: "I know, it's a stupid question. Pizza's downstairs."

"I hope you took a whole pie for me." I half-joke. I mean, it's not because I'm a girl that I have to eat like a bird. On the contrary, I'm like freaking Shrek.

I grin at Jon and step out of my room. But just as I do so, the blond idiot steps back in that perfect moment Jon and I had: "So? What's your little name, Red?"

"Butt off." I curtly reply, already walking my way down the stairs. I _really_ can't stand that idiot.

"What a lovely name." He keeps on mocking and I roll my eyes as I retort:

"Yeah. It goes perfectly fine with : my knee in your groin."

Jon chuckles behind me, and I goofily smile when I see the pizzas. Yay pizza. I slump into one of the armchairs and take a piece to greedily eat if as I notice other guys. This is going to be weird, I'm used to be around guys, but I'm not used to be the only girl.

Bah, it's okay, I'm not really a girl anyway. I'm more a ... _something_. One of the guy, the one with blue eyes and raven black hair, starts to talk to me, but he's interrupted by Valentine coming home from work.

Valentine looks at the bunch of us, and then asks me if I'm okay. When I tell you they're all about making me feel comfortable. I brightly smile to him and nod, my mouth ungracefully full and he leaves, saying that he'd be in his study.

I twitch my mouth on the side, feeling this awkward vibe growing in the room and then I shrug before leaning in to take another piece of pizza. The guys start talking among themselves, and I completely ignore them. To be honest, I'm not really fond of the living room. They are still pictures of my Mom and they creep me out somehow.

When I feel that I'm finally full, I get up and say: "Well, see you later, guys,"

I quickly make my way upstairs and wash my teeth before going back to my room and doing my homework. Yeah, I'm a good student, sue me! As I bore myself to death with what Baz Lurhman meant by using the element of water in his Romeo + Juliet, someone knocks at my door and I yell at them to enter.

I tilt my head up only to see Jon leaning against the doorframe. I smile and he smiles back before apologising: "Sorry about today."

"Why? You were having friends over. There's nothing to apologise." I say, not really seeing the problem. Jon scratches the back of his neck and he grimaces as he keeps on apologising:

"Yeah... But I know that Jace can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"_Can_? The guy is an complete ass. But it's okay, we need those to make the world complete or stuff" I reply. Jon chuckles and I smile. Yeah, I know, I'm a walking smile machine. We stay silent for a while and then I get up and walk to him.

"Something more you want to say?" I ask him. He frowns a little and then take a curl of my hair between his fingers. I open big shocked eyes for I wasn't expecting that, and he softly smiles before saying:

"Nothing. Just ... Good night, Clary."

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

As he exits the bathroom in the middle of the night, a little ball of red hair bumps into him. He quickly steadies her as she looks for a balance, and then she sleepily rubs her face as he takes in what she's wearing. He bites his inner cheek as he sees that once again she's wearing next to nothing. A tank top and her pantie. She's like a walking temptation.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." Clary said, her voice heavy with sleep, which he loves very much. She has this voice slightly broken when she's still half asleep, it's just a freaking turn on.

"It's okay." He assures her, his hands still on the little girl's shoulders and she looks up to him, her big green eyes sparkling with curiosity. What he wouldn't do to just kiss her right now. And without knowing what takes over him, he leans closer and imprisons her soft pink lips in his. She gasps and he trails his right hand to her nape to get her closer to him.

Her kiss is so maddening that he feels that he's losing whatever control he had over himself. And the fact that she's not pushing him away is not helping. He presses her against him so she can feel how much she is affecting him, and she moans when their bodies meet.

Slowly he leads her back in the bathroom and makes her face the mirror of the sink, before retaking possession of her mouth from behind. He opens her mouth with his tongue and she moans again, making him harden even more. He let his tongue dance in her mouth, completely dominating her as he trails his hands down from her stomach to her panty. She gasps and bucks her lips to his hand, and he breaks their kiss only to growl in her ear: "God, Clary. You're so wet."

He starts fondling her, biting his lower lip as she moans again. She should really stop moaning like that, because it makes him completely lose control. He plays with her clit as his other hand creeps up to take a firm grip on her perky breast and play with her nipple until they are hard. His lips are nibbling the soft skin of her collarbone which makes Clary pant more and more heavily.

He can feel that she's reaching her peek and so he slides her panty on the side, all the while kissing her neck, and slowly he enters a finger in her burning and wet core making her half scream. He quickly smacks his hand on her mouth and whispers in her ear with a voice heavy with lust: "Shhh. You don't want to wake him up."

He slides another finger, hardening so much that he feels that he's about to explode. He can tell by her tightness that she is a virgin, and he bites her neck hard to keep control. He loves virgins and how their eyes lose their innocence when they finally completely give into lust.

"You're so freaking tight!" He whispers with lust in her ear, gritting his teeth to keep control.

Slowly he plunges in a third finger, looking at Clary's reflection on the mirror. Her eyes were screwed shut as her head was leaning against his shoulder. He looked at his dark eyes ramming over body and then he starts pumping into her mercilessly, only encouraged by her muffled screams and her biting his hand.

In one brusk movement, her hands shoots up and grips his arm, planting her nails in his arm as she spasms in his hand. He keeps in ramming her a few more seconds before he retrieves his sloppy fingers from her wet core. Then he sits her on the sink, and kiss her, his hand slipping his trousers and boxers off.

He feels her tense and so he reassures her: "Don't worry. I won't take your virginity on the bathroom sink. Let me just have this."

She impercitiably nods, and he smiles, leaning back to reclaim her lips as he pumps himself with the very same hand that fondled her. Suddenly, he feel her kissing him back and he speeds up the movement, trying to release the pressure in his lower stomach. And finally he cums in his hand, wishing that it could be in her, and he claims his right to her by dominating her mouth once again.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**Hi hi, another quick chapter. Hope you liked it. And the he is still a mystery... Who can that be?**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	3. Dopey

**~.o.O.o.~ Clary**

.

_Oh my God_! I really need to stop thinking about it! It wasn't real. It _can't_ be real! It was just a freaking dream. A freaking very vivid and pleasant dream. I must be completely damaged though. To dream of my step_ STOP. I said that I shouldn't think about it anymore.

This morning I was the first one up, and I left with a note saying that I would walk to school and enjoy the nice weather. And that's how stupid I am. If the weather is nice, it's because it's freaking spring. Which means that we are in freaking spring break and we don't have school. And even more stupid, it's freaking Saturday. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I sit on a swing in a park a few blocks away from the Morgenstern's house, and I do my best to avoid thinking of either if their pale blond heads. I mean, I must be the Queen of awkward or something to have a sex dream like that, and it's not like I can pretend like I never dreamt, my stupid face always blushes when I don't want it to. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

During I don't know how many hours, I stay on that stupid swing like a stupid child when suddenly a stupid blond head sits next to me. Do I even need to precise who it is?

"Planning on running away, Red?" Stupid blond asks. He must be really stupid because why would I run away? I come from an orphanage for goodness sake, and the guys have been the nicest people I ever known since I got there. Maybe I should call him stupid all the time. Or better, what's the name of the stupid dwarf in Snow-White? _Dopey_!

"Butt off!" I snap, because let's face it. my repartee isn't all here right now. He chuckles and sits on the swing next to me all the while saying:

"Jon's worried because 'you went to school'."

When I tell you I'm stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid. I don't respond to that because I don't want to admit to Dopey that I'm as stupid as him.

"So, Red? What's so scary back in that house that you'd rather sit all day long in a park and look like a pedo for being in a kids park without a kid?"

"_Nothing_." I grumble, painfully admitting that he's not that stupid. He chuckles again and starts gently swinging all the while guessing in the air:

"Did Jon do something? Or Valentine? Or maybe you just can't stand the pictures of your Mom in that living-room? Or maybe you just wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, you are the only thing I think about 24/7." I sarcastically mumble, and Dopey chuckles again.

"I know. Even I get caught in my own reflection, sometimes. I am quite mesmerising."

I roll my eyes and get up, ready to confront the awkwardness rather than stay around Dopey. I might lose brain cells here!

As soon as I'm up, he follows and takes my arm as he says: "I thought you were avoiding home. I can bring you there when everyone will be asleep."

"You're not getting in my pants, jerk!" I growl, retaking possession of my arm.

"Why does everyone assume that when a guy is nice, it means sex?" He hesitates a few seconds before he adds: "It's just that I know what it is to struggle blending in, in a new family."

Oh, so Dopey is also a foster kid. That might be why he is so annoying. Every foster kid has a system defence. Some smile a lot like me, some glare at the world like Meliorn, and some are being asses like Dopey. It's our way to stay safe inside because we have been bruised too many times.

I stare at Dopey for a split second and nod. Then he takes us to his car and turns to me, grinning: "Well, now we can have sex, right?" I open my eyes wide open to him and he bursts out of laughter. A real frank smile that takes him forever to stop. "I was joking. Your face, though. Best joke _ever_."

He keeps on snickering as he starts up the car, and then he drives us to a fast food (probably because Jumanji is pounding in my stomach) and takes us food via the drive through.

As we eat, he asks again: "So, what happened?"

"None of your concern." I grumble, my mouth unladylike full of food. Dopey insists, because, apparently when you're stupid, you also don't get when people want you to drop the issue.

"Maybe I can help. Give you another way to see things. Promise, I won't judge."

"I don't care whether you'd judge me or not. You can't understand, you're not a _girl_!" I say, hoping that he would freak, and leave me the Hell alone. He raises his eyebrow at me before smirking and stating matter-of-factly:

"Oh, you're on your periods. That would explain the bad mood."

I roll my eyes and stuff my mouth with fries (yeah, grace and I, aren't best friends) and Dopey catch something in my attitude that makes him chuckle:

"Did you have a wet dream?"

"I most certainly did not!" I snap, all the while knowing that my face is selling me out. Stupid face.

"You _so_ did!" He laughs again, and I smack the back of his head to make him stop, which he does. Then he looks at me and say : "That's it? You took off because you had a wet dream? Come on, Red, it's not the end of the world!"

"Yes, it is!" I snap back. "I'm not some manwhore or something like you. It doesn't happen every night! Not to me! Especially when I don't know if it's r_" I cut myself and bite my lips, cursing myself to Hell for almost spilling the whole thing to _Dopey_.

"Oh, so you think it's real. Maybe you should just act on it. If Jon stops you with big goggling eyes, it means it was a dream. And trust me, even if he stops you, it's not going to be for long."

.

**~.o.O.o.~ Clary**

.

Dopey drops me off past midnight. He said that he sent a text to the Morgenstern as soon as he found me to tell them not to worry. Which was actually thoughtful. I hesitate a second before going upstairs on my tippy toes and then, instead of going straight to my room, I take Dopey's advice and silently enter his room.

_Oh my God, I'm really going through with this!_

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So for anyone who wonders the ship(s) of this fic, I just want to remind you that this fic is dedicated to Ficsmith, so go figure. **

**And she's the one who made me update, so cheers for her. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and be on the look out for the next one where lemons will get in the way (I don't know how).**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	4. The Power of Lust Over Clary Fray

**So to explain the delays of updates, go check my profile.**

**Also, this fic is quite out of 'normality' we could say, so if you think you can't handle it, you should probably stop before going further. I don't want you to be shocked or anything, so yeah, be careful. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**.**

**~.o.O.o.~ Clary**

.

I look at him, literally shocked that he isn't sleeping as I expected him to be. I mean, it's past one in the morning, respectable people sleep at this time. And now that we're looking at one another, all the confidence that I felt earlier is gone. I mean, why did I even come into his room in the first place? Because I _think_ that he did something to me last night? _Think_, I'm not even sure it happened for goodness sake! This is all Dopey's fault!

Even though I'm completely embarrassed by the situation I just put myself in, I can't help but stare. I've never seen him in pyjamas. And to tell the truth, I don't think I ever will. He's half-sitting, half-laying on his bed, _shirtless_. Who sleeps shirtless!? Okay I sleep without trousers, but I'm not alluring anyone by doing so. While _he_, he's showing off. He has to. My eyes are completely mesmerised by his chest, outlining every single of his muscles. Who knew that such a nice body was hidden being his daily clothes?

Suddenly, he clears his throat, and I blink my eyes back to his dark ones. How can someone have eyes so dark and kind in the same time? It's like his eyes are a freaking oxymoron! But of course, me being the eternal chicken I am, I swiftly switch off the light by pressing the button next to me. I can hear him move from his bed, but I'm literally frozen. I know I should leave his room and pretend that I opened the wrong door, but I don't do it. A part of me is hoping to have a continuation of what happened last night.

I can tell that he's in front of me now, I can actually outline his silhouette in the dark, but I don't move. I don't even lift my head to pretend to look at his face and I stubbornly keep my eyes on the floor. _Thank God_, I switched off the lights, like that he can't see that I'm blushing like a fire alarm.

"What are you doing here, Clary?" He asks, his voice hoarse and sweet at the mean time. This guy is a freaking oxymoron in himself!

I don't reply, because I don't really know what to tell him. That I had a wet dream and that I want him to finish it? _Sure_. As if I wasn't already freak enough! So I keep on staring at the floor, trying to find in it an interest that doesn't exist, and gently, he lifts his hand to take my chin between his fingers and make me look up. I can't really see his eyes, but I can feel that he's carefully studying my whole face.

"Is this about last night?" He inquires in a low murmur, his breath caressing my skin, and I open big goggling eyes. _Oh my God_! It was all real! I didn't dream it! I'm not that messed up!

"Maybe." I say in a squeak, feeling my cheeks blush even more. It's not that I feel ashamed about what happened, it's just that I'm embarrassed to be here saying those things.

His hand trail from my chin to my nape as he inhales deeply, and suddenly, I wish that I didn't switched off the light. I'd like to know what he's thinking, and his eyes are like a gateway to his soul. Slowly, I see the silhouette of his head lean toward me and he whispers in my ear with a voice full of lust:

"Did you come to my room for me to finish what I started in that bathroom?"

I swallow hard, my mouth opening slightly to help me breathe better, but I don't answer. Mostly because I don't really know what to say. He leans even more and kisses my neck with his lips, and I swear, they feel like velvet. I do my best to keep my breathing steady, but I completely fail at that and I gasp when he takes the skin of my collarbone between his teeth.

"If you don't tell me to stop, I won't, Clary." He says as he's gently pushing me against the door, and almost on its own accord, my head lifts up to give him a better access to my neck. All his body is pressed against me, and I can feel that I'm not the only one all flustered here.

"You should _really_ tell me to stop." It's almost as if he's begging me to tell him to stop. But I don't want to. I _really_ don't want to. I feel too good at the moment.

He starts sucking my collarbone, and a moan escapes my mouth. And it seems to do it for him. He takes me in his arms and leads me to the bed where he lays me on my back. He hovers over me, and I can feel his eyes ramming all over my body. I wait for him to make a move, but he doesn't, so I get bold and up myself on my elbows to kiss him.

When our lips touch, I can feel the little moment of surprise that takes over him, but then he smiles and he cups my face with his hands to bring me even closer to him. Instinctively, I bring my hands to his hair, and tangle them in it. I love how his hair is so soft and smooth to touch. It's like I'm touching silk.

Slowly, he asks for entrance in my mouth with his tongue, and I gladly comply. Once he enters, I don't really know what to do, but he doesn't seem to have this problem. He starts a tango with my tongue and his, and so I try to copy his movements, feeling growing in my lower stomach a sweet and agonising anticipation.

His hands gently fly to my hair and tug them a little, and I arch to him to feel him even more against me. Timidly, I bring my hands down to his naked chest, and I trace his perfect chiseled muscles. I can feel through my fingers how his heart is beating fast and irregularly, and I feel glad that I did that.

As I keep on tracing his Adonis body, he breaks our kiss and pecks my jaw, all the way to my neck as his hands stroll up my body. Then he starts sucking the skin of my collarbone and I moan loudly, arching a little in an uncontrolled movement. He sets me steady on the mattress and grinds against me as his hands flutter down to the hem of my shirt. Before I know it, my shirt is forgotten somewhere in the room, and he's fondling one of my breast through my bra.

I want to moan, but I bite my lips to repress it. He starts pecking my whole body, and in one swift and experienced movement, he takes my bra off to avidly take one of my breast in his mouth. I start panting, doing my best to stay as quiet as possible. I mean, come on, we're not the only ones in this house.

When he nibbles my nipple, I can't help but cry out a little and he lifts his head a little to look at me, or so I think. He leans his face next to mine and murmurs in my ear: "I told you to make me stop. Maybe you should make me stop _now_."

"_No_." I scream in a whisper. I arch myself a little to get a friction between his hard-on and my aching crotch, and he growls in my ear. I can tell that he's conflicted, but right now, I want to feel again what he made me feel yesterday, so I grind myself against him a little bit more.

"_Please_." I say, and I clumsily trail my hand to seize his cock. But before I can do so, he stops me and undo the buttons of my trousers.

"Please what, Clary? What do you want me to do to you?" He teasingly asks, and I blush because what I want him to do to me, I can't decently say it out loud. I can feel his lips against my neck spreading into a smirk as he keeps on teasing: "Do you want me to make you lose your mind again?"

Just as he says those words, his fingers are rubbing my clit, and so I whimper, arching my back to him and panting like a dog. His fingers start fondling me a little bit harder than yesterday, and I, for one, do not complain. I actually love it. I can feel a wave of … I don't know what it is, but it feels so great. And I don't want it to ever stop.

He slowly pass his hand under my panty, and he growls in my ear as he resumes caressing my sweet spot: "Did I make you so wet? Do you want me to stop?"

I trash my head no, and even though I can't see him, I know he smiles. I just know it. Then he starts kissing his way down in me, and I suddenly realise that I'm not wearing anything that could be called sexy lingerie. But that doesn't seem to stop him as he keeps on coming closer to my sweet spot at a pace deliberately slow. If I could, I'd take his head to make him go there already, but I'm not sure it's something I can do.

When his tongue finally licks my clit, I do my best to repress a powerful scream by pressing my lips together, but a small noise still comes out. I don't know what he's doing right now, but whatever it is, he shouldn't stop. I'm squirming all over the place to release some of the pleasure, but as it's not enough, I quickly grab a pillow and hide my head in it to muffle the sounds coming from my mouth.

His hands are passionately going up and down my legs, squeezing me a little tighter every time that I whimper in the pillow, and after endless caresses, his left hand stops its round trip and let its fingers slowly slip inside of me. At this point, I almost sit up, because what I'm feeling is not human. His fingers ram in me as if I were a tunnel and their were a train, and I start breathing convulsively, my hands gripping his fair blond hair while his tongue is still playing with my clit.

When I clench his hair even harder, feeling a new and strong wave of pleasure washing over me, he speeds up and nibbles my clit. He's literally eating me out, and all I can think is how good it feels. His fingers gets a little more rough, and I whimper and moan, feeling this … _something_ coming over me. And suddenly, it crashes down on me, making me see stars and convulse my eyes to the back of my head as I frantically finally find release.

I fall back on the bed in a satisfied heave, and he pecks his way back to my face to murmur in my ear: "Who would have thought that little innocent Clary likes it rough."

I blush because in my mind (well, at least the part that's still working), it wasn't rough enough. Maybe I am completely messed up. He leans next to me and takes me in his arms.

.

**~.o.O.o.~ He**

.

I take her in my arms as the small and precious thing she is, and I try to focus my mind on something else that what just happened. I'll let the guilt wash over me at another time and just appreciate her presence next to me. I am still highly aroused by what I just did to her, her taste still lingering on my lips, but I don't want to masturbate on her again. I want this moment that I just gave her to be special for her.

Still, I'm not going to lie and pretend that her fingers dancing on my chest are not sending me to the edge. Especially since they're dangerously getting closer to the waistband of my pyjama trousers by the second. In one timid movement, she slips her hand under my trousers and grabs my member.

I deeply inhale through my nose and wrap my fingers around her wrist as I say: "You don't have to do anything, Clary."

"But I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel." She gently tells me, her voice still slightly hoarse from panting so much.

I don't reply anything to that, and she takes it as her cue to take control. She shifts a little so she can be on top of me, and she timidly kiss my neck, her hand playing with hard-on with delicacy and hesitation. I do my best to not roll her on the side and take her right away. She has no idea how much her shy moves are turning me on right now. And the fact that she got so bold all of the sudden, even though she's not sure of what to do … Let's just say that she knows how to harden me.

"Maybe you don't want me to make you feel good?" She asks with her sweet and innocent voice. I can literally feel the skin of her cheeks flame up as she tries to tease me like I teased her, and it makes me smile.

"Maybe I've been dreaming of my cock in your mouth for so long that I can't tell apart dreams and reality, now." I tease back.

She whimpers and I lift my hips a little as she starts planting small kisses on my chest, all the way down to my cock. She timidly kiss it, her hand playing with my balls, and I close my eyes as she starts licking my head. Then she licks my verge from down to the top and she follows a vein there, playing only with the tip of her tongue. I don't know if she's teasing me on purpose, but it's damn effective. She keeps on licking my cock like that, until I finally lose and take her hair in my hands and thrust my hips upward.

She moans as I gently force myself in her mouth, and she automatically hollows her cheeks, bobbing her way down on my shaft. I exhale as quietly as possible, and she pops my cock out of her mouth and I can feel her long curls tickle my cock.

"Did I do something wrong?" She anxiously asks, making want to thrust my dick in her mouth even more.

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck that little mouth of yours." I surprisingly confess in a low and lustful murmur. She doesn't respond anything at first, but then she gently says:

"Then do."

I literally whimper at her words, and as if to lead me on even more, she resumes on sucking me. My hands stiffen in her hair, and she moans again. She should really stop moaning like that, because this is so setting me on edge. I thrust my hips up, my hands knotted in her hair, and I hit the back of her throat. I can hear her gag, but right now, I totally lost control.

I love how she just gave me control of her mouth and how she seems more eager at each thrust to take even more. If only I could see her, it would be perfect. See her little head between my legs, completely controlled by my thrusts as I fuck her face. I groan at the thought of it, fisting her hair even tighter and forcing her to go even deeper. And once again she moans.

"You like that, don't you? Sucking me dry until I completely lose it?" I state, thrusting even harder, and she moans of pleasure. She definitely likes it rough, and just the knowledge sets me on edge.

"I can't wait to fuck that tight pussy of yours." She moans again. "To make you mine." I thrust faster, feeling my peek coming. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." She moans, and she takes her hand down to take care of herself. I thrust harder as she bobs again and again my shaft, and finally I find my release.

She takes it all in, licking me clean, and then she crawls back to my level. I take her back in my arms, and I kiss her forehead as she settles her head on my chest. Slowly, she drifts to sleep as I circle her back, and once she's asleep, I allow myself to doze a little.  
>.<p>

**~.o.O.o.~ Clary**

.

I'm going to kill that stupid idiot. I really am. It mustn't be that hard to kill someone. People do it everyday, and some even never get caught. And who will believe that I killed someone? My face screams innocence for Heaven's sake!

Back to the soon-to-be-a-murder-victim idiot, I'm pounding like a crazy person at his door house, not thinking of anything but the fact that I'm going to kill him, and finally the door opens. But of course, it's not him. It's some guy I saw at the house once and who has goddamn beautiful blue eyes. Focus Clary. Yell first, drool later.

"Jon's not here." He says matter-of-factly, and I restrain myself from snarling. I should goddamn know where Jon is, considering… I inhale deeply and try to politely respond:

"I thought that the idiotic arrogant stupid blond ass was living here."

The blue eyed guy rises an eyebrow before bursting in laughter, holding himself up thanks to the front door. And now I feel like a stupid idiot. Did I say something wrong?

"Jace?" God, I forgot he actually has a real name. "He's sleeping like normal people do at nine in the morning during spring break."

As he says so, I notice that the guy is still in pyjama and that his face is clearly saying 'I just woke up because someone banged at my front door'. I am really stupid sometimes. Maybe I should change hair colour to blond or something. Or maybe it's because I spent the day with Dopey yesterday, he took all my brain cells.

I narrow my eyes to the stairs, pondering on making an even bigger scene, and the blue eyed man steps aside, warning me:

"If you kill him, please make it silent. I was having a _really_ nice dream that I'd like to go back to." His eyes lingers on me for a split second, and I can't help but feel that I'm missing something here. Well, I'll think about it later, I have a murder to orchestrate for now.

Then he shrugs and goes back upstairs, saying over his shoulders that Dopey's room is in the basement. Am I that rude to barge in people's place and wake them up? Giving the mess I am in, _yes_!

Full of fury, I rush to the basement, and once there, I find myself with the most Ikea-ish room ever. There's no freaking personality in this room. It's even a little creepy. But I don't really meditate on the matter when I see that stupid ass stupidly sleeping in his stupid bed. I straddle to him, grab a pillow and hit him hard with it.

He gets up with a start, a terrifying look on his face before his eyes lingers on me and then he relaxes. And you want to know where is the joke, for a second, I thought _he_ was going to kill me, when _I_ am the one supposed to kill him.

Dopey sits back in his bed and looks up to me, his stupid smirk back on his stupid lips. "What's wrong, Red? Didn't Jon give you enough last night?"

"You stupid idiotic moron! He just asked me out this morning!" I cry out. Why didn't he warn me about Jon? Stupid Dopey!

"And?" He says, raising one stupid eyebrow. "What's the problem? You wanted the date _before_ the sex?"

"Stop being such a jerk! Why didn't you tell me?!" I yell. This is _so_ all his fault. I never should have listened to his 'advise'!

"Shhh keep it down." He shushes me, a frown knitting his brows together as he glances to the stairs. "Some people are still sleeping in this house. And I did tell you. Why do you think I highly recommended you to go to his room?"

"Well I didn't!"

"Why didn't y_" Dopey stops himself and look at me with shock. Well, at least he's not smirking anymore. "_Oh my God_! You went to _Valentine_! This is _so_ wrong!"

"Shhh." I shush him in my turn, clapping my hand on his mouth. "You want people in Timbuktu to hear you? And _you_ told me to do it."

"No! I told you to go to _Jon_! Not his _Dad_! He's like old enough to be … _your Dad_! What is that? Daddy issues or something?"

Oh my God, I'm in so much shit right now! What happened to me? This is so messed up!

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! You said go to his room to find out if it was real. It's all your fault. Now, because of you, I'm some strumpet, strained between father and son!"

"Why? Did Valentine ask you out too?" He says, his stupid smirk back on his stupid face. I let myself fall on the floor and I bring my knees to my chest to hide in the cavity created. Dopey gets off of his bed and sits next to me before he gently strokes my hair.

"You know, this is too close to Nabokov. Did he ask you to call him Daddy?"

"_Shut up_!" I snap. I know he's trying to lighten up the mood, but it's not helping. Right now, I just feel completely confused about the two Morgenstern's.

"Did you consider a threesome? You know with the both of them looking so much alike, I guess it can't even be called a threesome."

I don't even waste the time to shut him up and I just stare into space. What happened to me? Suddenly, Dopey's arm is around my shoulder and he makes me lean against his shoulder as he soothes me down by caressing my hair. That's when I realise that I'm crying, and so I shamelessly cry over his shoulder.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So I guess the ship is out. Yes, it is a Valentine/Clary fic, so if you can't deal, stop reading now. **

**Still, I hope that you liked this chapter and what happened in it. **

**I want to make a special note to Ficsmith, who's always in my mind when I'm writing this fic (because like I said, this fic is for her), and also to fangirl_forever578 who 'kicked my butt' so I update this chapter tonight.**

**So yeah, leave me your thoughts on what you thought of the chapter and what will happen next.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine**

**Kiss ㈍9Kiss㈍9, Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	5. Clary and Valentine

.

**~.o.O.o.~ Clary**

.

I have to admit, Dopey can have stroke of light sometimes. He took Jon out so I could have some 'alone time' with Valentine. Is it really weird for us to do what we did? Because I don't think so. It's not like he's my father anyway, he's just my legal guardian. And he actually looks like he found the fountain of youth. So it's not that creepy. It only gets creepy to Dopey because he's always known him and Jon. I didn't, so it's okay. Isn't it? It _has_ to be! Because I, for one, like it very much.

I slowly walk upstairs, wondering if Valentine is home or not. I mean, he kind of has a life outside of work, and outside this house. I wonder what he does actually. I've only seen him in the house, as Jon's father and … well, you know, the guy who … you get the drift. But I don't really know what he does outside this house. I don't even know what he does for a living. He told me the day I moved in, but me being me, I forgot.

Is it normal that I'm so nervous for walking up stairs? It's not, isn't it? I mean, who gets nervous for walking up stairs? I mean, I'm just going to my room. I mean, I'm not doing anything wrong here. I mean, it was perfectly normal what happened. I mean, I should stop saying I mean like that. Everything is fine. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm perfectly normal. It's normal for a teenage girl to have urges. So if I go to his room, it would be perfectly normal. Wouldn't it?

Suddenly, all those thoughts fly away from the window as Valentine is standing in front of me, staring at me with the same look he always has when he's looking at me. Dopey said it's lust, I say I don't know. But it's damn pleasant.

"Jon is out." I say with a really small voice. I wish I had more in this statement, maybe pull an inviting tone in it, but I didn't, and it's really annoying. I don't want him to think that I'm a poor clueless little muffin. I want him to see more. Is it weird?

His eyes travel my whole body, and we stay an indefinite time like that, staring at one another, and then I finally gather the courage to make a step toward him. A small minute one, but it's still a beginning. His eyes stop looking at my whole body, and they concentrate on my face as he says:

"This is so wrong, Clary." Why does everyone think so? And why does he even say that? I can tell by the look in his eyes that he doesn't think so. I look down on my shoes and gather all my courage as I ask:

"Why?"

"You know why." He says with a patronising voice, and I look up to him, finding unknown resources of femininity and courage.

"Don't you what me anymore?" He looks at me, apparently tortured by my question, and so I close the gap and hide my face in his chest as I confess I a murmur: "Because I, I want you very much right now."

Where did I even gotten this bold? I'm sure my face looks like a tomato right now. What is wrong with me to say such things?! I'm completely crazy. Really, I should just stop talking. Valentine's hands stroke my arms, but I don't look up. Maybe he didn't hear what I just said. Maybe I'm one lucky bastard.

"Clary…" He says, cupping my face, and I close my eyes doing my best to not look at him. Stupid, _stupid_ me. I'm in so much trouble. He lifts my head by the chin, but I shake my head no, like a child. This is what I get for spending so much time with Dopey, I say stupid stuffs like that stupid asshat!

"If you want me so much, why don't you look at me?"

_Oh my God_! He did hear! This is one of the most embarrassing moment of my life. Scratch that. This is THE most embarrassing moment of my life! Like really, really embarrassing. If we could die of embarrassment, I'd be dead since forever ago.

So of course, me being the coward I am, I keep my eyes closed while he caresses my cheeks with his thumbs. Does this mean I should look at him? It does, doesn't it? Why do I have to question every single action I do? I should just live through the moment. Like now. Now. _Now_!

I finally open my eyes, and I see that he's staring at me with a small smile on his lips. This is my cue to do something. Go Clary, you can do it, the force is with you. I tiptoe myself and make him lean forward by tugging his shirt (yes, this is how small I am), and I kiss him. For a few seconds, we just share this chaste kiss, but this isn't what I want. I want more. I _need_ more. So I slowly open my mouth, hoping that I'm not doing anything weird or awkward here, and he immediately respond to it. He swiftly wraps his arms around me and deepens the kiss, bringing me closer to him.

It's not like I have that much experience in kisses, (I mean, I did made out with a few guys, but that's it) but I think his kisses are heavenly. Or from Hell, depends on how you see it. It's like they're taking all over me and sending somewhere else, beyond time and space.

Slowly, I brink my hands to his pale blond hair, and tangle my fingers in it, and so he takes me in his arms and walks up to his bedroom. Oh my god, we're really doing this, aren't we? I don't know a thing about what I'm supposed to do. I mean, I can't just lay in the bed like a stupid starfish, can't I?

When he lays me in the bed, and hovers over me before kissing me again, pressing his body against mine and making me feel how much he's into it. His hands are knotted in my hair as he is grinding against me, and all I can think of right now is this growing pressure within me. It's like I'm going to explode from inside.

I tug the hem of his shirt, just to feel his perfect chest again, and he swiftly takes it off before looking at me like a lion who hasn't eaten for days. I sit up and take off my own shirt under his steady eyes. I feel my face flame up as I'm standing in skirt and bra, and I have to fight against myself not to cover myself. I mean, I really want it, so I shouldn't act like I don't.

Then I slowly direct my hands to his trousers, and start unbuttoning them, but before I can finish or anything, he takes me and lays me back on the bed. I gasp of surprise, and his eyes travel all over my body, making me swallow hard before he leans to kiss me again. But this time it's more passionate, and his hands are flying all over my body, making me moan of pleasure and anticipation. The pressure is back, stronger than ever and begging to be released, and so I start panting to calm it.

"Clary, if you keep moaning like that, I'm going to lose it." He says in my ear, and that only makes me moan louder. That, and the fact that he started fondling me through my panty. I want him so bad to release the pressure within me. Because I can't take it anymore.

"Then, do." I say in a ragged whisper as he's sucking on my collarbone, and I arch myself to him, and he unclasp my bra with a expert hand.

I hope he will just get on with it. Not that I didn't like what he did yesterday, but right now, I want the something more. I don't care about the slow and gentle, I just want the good part to start. I want him to lose control like he did yesterday night when I … busied myself 'downstairs'. I must be hopeless to like it rough and dirty. _Really_.

His fingers keep on fondling me, and I feel like I must be a fountain by now, or something. I keep on arching to him, because I want more than just his fingers and so, out of nowhere, I follow my instincts and let my hand grab him under his boxers. He whimpers in my ear, and it gives the confidence to grow even bolder and wank him.

I think he quite likes it because his fingers plant harshly in my skin before he ups himself on his elbows and he looks at me with envy and desire as I keep on going up and down his length with my hand. I don't know how he did it, but now I don't have any clothes on me anymore and he's between my legs. Oh my God, we really are going to do it. Oh my God! Oh yes! Oh no! I don't know. I mean, people say it hurts. What if I scream like a baby? What if I cry? What if I _die_? What if… well, nothing. He's in. He doesn't move for a while, and I wait to feel something like pain or hurt. But there's nothing, I just want him to move, already. I wait a little, not sure of what I'm supposed to do in this situation, and after a few interminable seconds, I slightly buck myself to him.

He starts going back and forth, sucking my collarbone and gripping my hips tightly, and I plant my nails in his back, wanting to feel him harder. Is it normal that I want it more rough, or am I just damaged? Oh, who cares, let him just ravage me already. He's going faster and pounding harder, and at some point, he hits a wonderful spot that makes me yelps. That must be the infamous G-spot. He keeps on ramming me, making sure that he hits that spot again and again, and I'm a moaning mess. Scratch that, I'm a mess, that's it. I scream/moan/yelp/lose-my-mind.

Oh God, I'm going to die. I'm _really_ going to die. I can feel it inside of me. This is it! I'm dying. My whole body is trembling, my heart is beating like I just ran a race and is about to escape my rib cage, my eyes are rolling up: I'm dying! Like now, _right now_, as in forever. And suddenly, I'm back on earth and Valentine collapses next to me. If this is what sex is, I understand why everyone is so crazy about it. It is worth staying in bed all day long and doing nothing but that. It's like the best feeling ever. I'm definitely loving it.

Valentine takes me in his arms, and I rest my head in his chest as he strokes my hair. We stay silent for a moment, both trying to catch her breath. I can definitely get used to that. Suddenly, his chest echoes as he says, kissing my hair: "Just to make it clear, you are _mine_."

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So, I know it took a while, but I'm not a fan of first times. It's so annoying to write. But I still did it, and here it is. Hope you liked it. And yes, not everyone is hurt the first time, so I decided Clary wouldn't, because yeah. **

**So yeah, leave me your thoughts on what you thought of this chapter and what will happen next.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine**

**Kiss ㈍9Kiss㈍9, Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	6. Naughty Clary

**So just to make everything clear, Clary and Galentine are in no way related. As a matter of fact, they didn't know each other before Clary hot in the town, so there's not even the weird issue of Nabokov for seeing the girl grow up and stuff. Clary is 16-17 and Valentine 38. If it grosses you out, sorry, you better stop reading, this fic is not for you. (But really, there's no real creepy notion here in my opinion)**

**.**

**~.o.O.o.~ Jace**

**.**

Seriously, Jon is a real girl. He keeps on blabbering about I don't know what and I don't care what. Well, I know what he's talking about, more like _who_ he's talking about, but still, it's starting to get annoying. Don't get me wrong, Jon is my best friend and all, but I already have this speech back at home, and it's kind of annoying to hear it all over again with Jon. Not to mention really weird when I know what I know about Red and Valentine. _Really_, she couldn't have the hots for another old guy, like a teacher or something. _No_, she _had_ to have the hots for her guardian. And sleep with him. And here I am, giving them even more space to fuck. Who's the most fucked up here? Them or me for helping them? Who knows.

Jon rambles again and again on how Red said that she wasn't really interested in him and how it bothers him because he thought that there was something between them, and so on. I don't know, I lost track at some point. I know I should pay attention and comfort him, but what can I say? '_Wait a few more years and come back when you'll look even more like your Dad_'? Yeah, I don't think so. If anyone is to rat in those two, it will certainly not be me. I still have some principles, and ratting on people isn't one of them.

Suddenly I feel an intense pain in my right shoulder, and I realise that Jon just hit me. _Great_, now he wants me to _really_ pay attention to his ranting on. _Just great_. I am not a fucking girl to talk about feelingS.

"What was that for?" I ask very unpleasantly. I mean, I was driving, he could have gotten us killed. Okay, I'm over exaggerating, the town population has a ratio of five cows per person if you get my drift, but still. Just for the principle.

"Do you even _listen_ to me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Red isn't interested in you, you're miserable, you have the biggest crush on her. Yatty yatta yatta." I say, rolling my eyes to this ridiculously ridiculous situation. What a stupid love triangle. Well, if you take Alec, it's a square. Well actually half the boys of our promo are into her, but hot new girl in that small town, what did you expect? I'm sure that even pervy teachers are into her. Like Graymark. His eyes are always on her. I get that her hair attract, but _come on_, not that much. Well yeah, but no, you get the drift.

"I think she's into someone else." Jon says, and I can already see where he's going with that. Of course he'd think it's me because I so happened to pass by during her little 'getaway' and because she stormed into my house after he asked her out. All these dramas, it's like our lives turned into a freaking bad teen movie!

"Maybe. I mean, you can't make every girl swoon when you walk. You're not me." I say with a smirk. Like I said, I won't rat on her.

"Did you pull a dick move on her when you spent the whole day together?"Jon suspiciously asks and I have to restrain myself from rolling my eyes. What did I say? Of course he thought it was me! His Dad is all the time with her, but it's me that he suspects.

"Sure, I did. And I promised her to take her to the ice cream truck and that we'd hold hand while jumping in a meadow of love." I sarcastically reply, waiting for the light to go green.

"Don't be such an ass. I mean, she spent the whole day with you, and she was with you this morning again."

"What can I say? Girls love me, it's not my fault, it's chemistry. They are drowned to me, it's in their DNA."

"Clary doesn't like you. She thinks you're a jerk." Jon states matter-of-factly and I chuckle. At least she's got that part right.

"Well, she's right, isn't she?"

Jon doesn't find anything to answer to that. I'm his best friend, he knows better than to start on the 'jerk-issue'. I will always win because I _am_ a jerk. We stay calm for a while, _finally_, but as we're nearing his block, he suspiciously asks: "Was she really with you, yesterday?"

"_Geez_, no wonder why she doesn't want you. You're not even with her, that you're already tracking her like a mad dog. Let the girl live as she wishes. She's not into you, she's not into you. Just get on with it." I impatiently say, parking my car in front of the Morgenstern's house.

Jon glares at me, but I still follow him inside where we find Valentine reading the newspaper in the living room. This is so grownup. If I had the house for myself with the girl I wanted to screw, people wouldn't have found me in the living room, reading the freaking newspaper in _Chinese_! They would have found me on top of her, doing unspeakable things to her. But I guess when you get old, you don't think about sex that much.

"Back already? I thought it was a whole day cinema thing." Valentine casually says and I actually wonder if they actually did something. Jon shrugs and says that the movies weren't all interesting which is kind of true, and I mumble a false apology about a homework to go see Red.

Valentine's eyes land on me and scan my soul as I try to naturally turn and walk upstairs. _Great_, now _he_ thinks too that Red and I are a thing. _That's just great_. You know Valentine is actually pretty cool. He's never been the overbearing kind of parent, nor the adult kids would be afraid of. He's just really imposing. You don't want to mess with him. That and the fact that he's a TimeLord of something. You know like Pharrell Williams, Or Jared Leto, or _Valentine Morgenstern_! Those people who don't age starting after their twenties.

I enter Red's room without knocking because I know she'll mind. And she does. She whines and throws a pillow at my face before turning back on her bed. It's like this girl always sleeps at incongruous times! At nine in the morning, she's ready to wake up the whole wide world, but four in the afternoon, _Good Lord_, it's nap time!

I sit by the side of her bed, praying that I won't have any indecent proofs hanging around and I teasingly ask: "_So_? How was your day with Mister V.?"

"Why can't you be always nice?" She whines, slowly sitting up and stretching like the little kitten she is, and I chuckle.

"Because it's funnier to be an ass. Especially to you. So? How does it feel sex with a older guy?" I ask. I have to say, I'm a little bit jealous. I'm still stuck on teenagers when she already plays with the grown ups now. I mean who says grown ups says experience and therefore fun. Lots of fun. _Heaps of fun._

"How should I know? It's not like I have the expe_" She swiftly brings her hands to her mouth and I smirk to hide my thoughts. So, she really was a virgin. I thought she was just too prude, but no. She was the virginised Virgin. Her green eyes look at me, wondering if I'm that stupid to not finish her sentence and so I lightly say:

"Well, maybe you should find interest in porn. Just to educate yourself. That is, if you want to keep him."

Then I stand up and walk to her closet. I know she's mixed between yelling at me or being obfuscated. I smirk and then decide that I'll help poor Valentine here as I start educating poor clueless little muffin about the beauty of having sex.

.

**~.o.O.o.~ Valentine**

.

**I think there's someone in the study. C**

As I read the text just Clary sent me, my slightly foggy head suddenly becomes too aware of my surroundings. How can someone be in the study without setting on the alarm door? I take my gun and checks on Jon who's sleeping oblivious as always. Then I check on Clary, but she's not there. My heart misses a beat and I silently walk downstairs, going straight to the study.

What I wasn't ready for was to find Clary dressed as a very naughty and underdressed schoolgirl and sitting on the desk with a very seductive smile on her face. I smile back and walk to her, hiding discretely the gun in the shelves so she wouldn't see it.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, even though I already know what she's doing here. And it's fucking working. I'm already hard just by looking at her.

"I've been a really, _really_ bad girl. Will you teach me a lesson?" She answers with a very sultry and yet innocent voice. If only she knew how many lessons I am willing to teach her. I'm just inches away from her, and so she closes the little gap I left between us on purpose.

I bring my hand up to play with one of her piggy tail, and I let my eyes roam down her body. This outfit is not going anywhere, I'm going to fuck her with her still wearing it, she has no idea. The skirt is short enough to reveal her creamy thighs, and on one of them, I can see the print of my hand, which makes me grin. She's _mine_, even her body can attest to.

Her eyes are almost closed as I lean into her, and her breathing completely erratic and so I decide to play a little with her, because the more frustrated she is, the bolder she gets. "What is it you want, Clary?"

She moans as I nibble her ear, and she tries to get a friction between the two of us. I make her step backwards until she's back on that desk that never been so alluring before, and I slowly get my hand under her skirt. And she's already so fucking wet. I start to play with her pussy, my lips caressing the skin of her neck as I ask:

"Do you want me to fuck you on this desk"

She convulsively nods, and I thrust harder with my fingers making her yelp in the crook of my neck. I love getting her all worked up and flustered for me. Just touching her like that made me so hard that I could plunge in her right now and fuck her senseless. But I don't do it, and I keep on playing with her: "Because I'm not doing it until you ask for it."

At those words, she seems to snap out of it and she opens her eyes in a really devious way. Then she ups herself and kisses me hard on the lips her hands slowly tugging my shirt off. I swiftly take it off as she massages my bulge, but when I try to retake possession of her mouth, she deviously smiles and says, blushing: "Maybe you'll be the one begging to fuck me."

And with that, she gets on her knees and takes my huge cock between her lips, her eyes planted in mines. She starts sucking, her gaze never wavering, and I tangle my fingers in her hair as her tongue plays with my dick. I could so easily finish in her mouth, I want to, but I want her to come first.

I sit on the chair, and she keeps on sucking me, so for a while I do nothing but appreciate the sight of her head bobbing up and down between my legs while her tongue swirls on my dick. I know that she's a newbie at this, but if newbies were always as good as she is, the word newbie wouldn't exist.

But then, she starts to thrust even more of me in her mouth, and so I make her stand up and I place her on my dick and thrust in her, making her bite her lips to keep the moan in. I ardently rip her blouse open, revealing her perky breast, and so I take one between my teeth, making her clench hard my cock with her inner walls.

Slowly, I trail kisses up to her neck and whisper in her ear as she's bouncing on me: "Did you like it when I fucked you hard this afternoon?"

She moans, hiding her face in the crook of my neck, and I hold tightly her waist to make her thrust even harder, hitting her G-spot. She's so close, and I could finish too, but the memory of that blowjob though…

"When I took your virginity and made you mine?" I continue, and she bites hard on my shoulder, making my grip on her tightens as she desperately tries to find her release. If only we were alone, she would have screamed my name by now just like she did this afternoon.

"You're so fucking tight, Clary. So fucking wet." I tell her, and I know that she's second away from climax. But it's like she's holding it, and so I say:

"I want you to come for me. Go ahead, cum all over my dick."

And she finally lets go, convulsing in my cock as she lets her orgasm take over. She stays on my chest for a while and then she starts moving up and down again as she feels me still hard. I gently smile at her and whisper in her ear: "That's not how I want to get off."

She smiles back, and there's a glimpse of victory in her green eyes. Then she removes herself from me and places her head back between my legs to suck me again like she does so well. I take her head in my hands and starts pounding into her mouth. She's so fucking good. The more I pound into her, the more she lowly moans, and as my hands are now tightly knotted in her hair, she's fingering herself which turns me on even more. She _likes_ sucking me, she likes it so much that I'm sure she'd be ready to be jumped right back.

Her eyes never leave mines, and I can read the same lust that I have for her in her green orbs. I'm so fucking close. I'm literally fucking her face, but it only seems to turn her on even more, and I finally, I release into her mouth. I watch her lick me clean as she's still fingering herself, and so I strongly take her and make her stand on all fours.

My fingers replace her and I nibble her neck as she lowly pants, begging for me to make her come again. Just the fact to know that sucking me made her wet like that slightly arouse me, but it's nothing serious. Still I play with her pussy, four of my fingers already pumping in her as I growl in her ear:

"What a naughty _naughty_ girl you are, Clary. Sucking dicks turn you on even more."

Little by little, it's my whole fist that is in her as she yelps against my other hand. I pound into her and lean to whisper dirty words in her ear, like I know she likes them: "As soon as we will be alone, I'm going to fuck you so hard and so long that you'll forget your own name." She yelps again, a,d I admire her position like that. That's definitely something that I'll do to her. When she's like that, it's like she's begging to be fucked.

"I'm going to make you mine in every possible way, and you're going to beg for more." I tell in her ear before nibbling it, and that's when she comes hard in my fist, biting my hand to keep the scream in. She collapses on the floor, and I lay next to her, taking her in my arms as I murmur: "Tomorrow, we will fulfil _your_ fantasy."

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**Well, I guess it's official, I'm the biggest perv of the universe! But it's okay. I guess. Did you like it? I guess being stuck at the hospital unleashes the imagination as you have nothing to do. So yeah, let me now what you thought so I can have something to read while I'm boring myself out on a hospital bed.**

**and what do you think will be Clary's fantasy?**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine**

**Kiss ㈍9Kiss㈍9, Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	7. Dopey and Valentine

.

**~.o.O.o.~ Clary**

.

Jon left this morning to this camp thing where he apparently always go to during spring break, and so now I'm just hanging out alone with Dopey in the house. We watch TV all morning long, not really talking about much but what we're watching which is _Supernatural_, and I secretly drool all over Dean Winchester. I mean, look at the guy. Really. Look at the guy. I'd do so many things to him. _Oh my God!_ Imagine: me in the middle of Dean Winchester and Valentine! This would be the best thing _ever_! Oh, yeah.

Suddenly, my mind is pulled back on track by a commercial that makes Dopey snicker. Of course. It has to fall on me. There's this commercial on condoms, and so stupid Dopey just _has_ to make me uncomfortable about it. You know, because he's stupid. Stupid Dopey.

"Maybe you should go to the family planning. You know, pills are better than condoms."

"Shut up, Dopey." I growl under my breath, and stupid him laughs at me.

"_Dopey_? I know, I'm blond, but really? I'm not _that_ stupid."

I clear my throat in disbelief and he chuckles even more. I mean, it's Dopey we're talking about. Joey Triviani is less dumb than him.

"But seriously, don't get pregnant. How will you even justify it?"

"Shut up, Dopey!"

"Loosen up a bit. After all, you're shagging up with Mr. V. BY the way, did he like the schoolgirl outfit?"

I swear he loves to embarrass me! It's like he _lives_ to do so. Okay, he's the one who picked up the outfit and who told me to be more forward and stuff, and it really paid off. I mean, _really_ paid off. I really enjoyed last night, and I can't wait for Valentine to get home so we can … well, you get the drift.

"When is he coming home?" Dopey asks with that stupid smirk of his, and I check my watch. He should be here any minute. Meaning Dopey should consider leaving so I could enjoy … you know, Valentine.

"Soon." I tell him, hoping he takes the hint. And as I say so, Valentine's car pulls in the driveway. Dopey smirks at me and asks me:

"Do you trust me?"

"No." I honestly say, and he chuckles before he specifies:

"I mean on the fact that I know what best about sex more than you."

"Oh. Well in that case, yes." I answer and he smirks before he brusquely lays me on the couch and hovers over me. I open widely my eyes, and he place his finger on my lips to silence me before he hides his face in the crook of my neck and squirms his hand under my shirt to touch my stomach. What the Hell is wrong with that guy?!

Just as I'm about to throw him off, the front door opens, and he swiftly gets up as Valentine enters. _What's wrong with him_? Dopey can be really stupid. Valentine's eyes wander on the two of us, and Dopey leaves as if the Hound of Baskerville is behind him. Stupid Dopey.

And finally, it's just Valentine and I alone. None of us really moved from our positions, and so I switch of the TV (because I can't concentrate on two hot guys at the same time) and I get off the couch. Valentine doesn't move a single muscle as I walk to him, but then he says:

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. He gets really stupid sometimes." I truthfully answer, because I really don't know. You know, stupid Dopey.

"I thought that we established that you were mine." Valentine growls and I blink. Where is that coming from? It's not like there's anything remotely possible between Dopey and I. Like, really?

"But_"

He doesn't even give me the time to explain anything, and he clashes his lips on mines, tackling me against the wall and lifting me up in his arms. Then he starts to fill me up as he growls in my ear: "You being mine means that no one else is to touch you."

And before I know it, he lifts my skirt and slides his fingers inside of me, after pushing my panty aside. I moan, biting my lips, but he swiftly retakes possession of my mouth and bites on my lips while his other hand strongly winds up my thigh, so I moan again. Then I hear the sound of his zipper coming undone, making me whimper.

There's a little wait for him to roll his condom on, and then he plunges in me, making me scream of pleasure. There's something more in his thrusts this time, something more animalistic, and I actually love it. Whatever it is, Valentine should totally keep on doing it. I start panting like a mad person, and he thrusts even harder, grunting in my ear. This is _so fantastic_. I'm feeling this tangling feeling in my lower stomach that makes me lose my mind, and Valentine sucks on my collarbone.

This is _so good_, I'm a bundle of pleasure right now. I'm sure even my hair is having a climax, and as I yelp at each thrust that gets me closer to paroxysm, and suddenly I'm there, losing my mind as Valentine grunts in my hair one last time that I'm his.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**Well, there is this thing I have to say, DIPS on a threesome with Valentine morgenstern and Dean Winchester. Super, mega giga dips. **

**And, well, we had a little jealous Valentine. **

**And now, Clary's fantasy is coming next, but I'm not sure on what it should be. So tell me your ideas so I could work that up. (You know, us being all pervs and all)**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine**

**Kiss ㈍9Kiss㈍9, Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	8. Alec and Magnus

**So, just before reading this chapter, remember that the characters are kind of OOC. Plus this is a special something that one of you asked a long time ago. Hope you'll like it. Anyway, enjoy:**

**.**

**~.o.O.o.~ Clary**

**.**

I know I don't have much experience, but this was the best sex _ever_. I fucking loved it. Who knew rough sex would be that good? God, I love it. Valentine gently kisses my neck, and I feel shivers going down my spine. Am I a bad person for loving that Jon is away for a whole week? I mean, I'll get to have Valentine all to myself without having to worry about someone catching us. That's _so_ cool.

"Clary?" Valentine says with a small voice as he keeps on pecking my neck and face. I hum (because I don't think I have the energy to actually talk), and his hands slightly hold me tighter as he lowly growls in my ear: "I don't want you to see Jace again. _Especially_ when Jon's not here."

_What_? Where is this coming from. Without Dopey, I would still be wondering if something ever happened between Valentine and I!

"Why?" I ask, because I really need clarification. I mean, can you blame me?

"Because you're mine and that I don't like walking in and finding him on top of you, filling you up!"

I open my eyes widely as I get what's going on through his mind, but before I could say anything, Valentine gets up and leaves to the kitchen. Well, that's just my luck! I want to die. Why did stupid Dopey had to make such a stupid move?! Oh, yeah, because he's _stupid_.

As I also get up, I see one of those pictures that make me so uncomfortable, and something Dopey said in the morning clicks in my head. What if Valentine wants me just because I am supposed to look like my mother? I mean, they were married after all, and he still has pictures of her hanging around in his living-room.

I walk up to one of the frames, and I try to objectively analyse it. She's all alone, sitting in a café, and the picture was taken from afar, so I can't really see distinguishably her features. Especially since she has her head bent. I look closely, but beside the hair, there's nothing. Maybe the bridge of the nose, but that's it. I don't look that much like her, do I? I should probably ask Dopey.

I heave and go upstairs in my room, because I think that all the fun I thought we would have, is gone. Just like that. Stupid misinterpretations! As I angrily sit in my bed and take one of the books I have to read for school, the doorbell rings. At first, I don't really care, because let's face it, I've been in this town for two weeks, I don't know anyone here. So I know it's not for me. But as I try to make some sense out of a particular long sentence, I hear a _giggle_ downstairs. A _girl_ giggle.

I put my book aside and strain my ear, silently walking to the door, and _yes_, there is a girl downstairs. That makes me realise how little I know of Valentine's life. I don't even if he has friends. And apparently he does. _Female friends_. I should probably go downstairs and … do what? I don't have a freaking idea. But I still do it. I'll pretend that I wanted to drink something, that sounds legit.

But as I near the kitchen, I hear the girl -well, not really a girl, more a woman- saying to Valentine: "This is child play, Valentine. I taught you better. Don't you remember the fun we had in Rio?"

I stop dead in my tracks. Why does she sounds so alluring? I'll tell you why, because I'm a stupid idiot. I mean, look at me. I'm barely seventeen, I know nothing of sex, I'm completely … stupid. I'm just the side chick that he'd fuck when Mrs. I-have-a-freaking-sensual-voice is not around.

I swiftly and silently walk back upstairs to make sure I'm presentable, and then I head outside. Just before closing the door, I shout that I'm out. Mostly because I'm a chicken, and I don't dare face Mrs. I-have-a-freaking-sensual-voice. I don't even wait for an answer, and I go straight to Dopey's house, because he's actually the only person I know. _Geez_, Clary. After two weeks of school, you don't know anyone. I really need to socialise somehow.

Once in front of his house, there's a girl who looks like a model, or something, who looks at me and smirks before she lets me in, telling me that her brother was upstairs. Then she leaves, and so I go upstairs, wondering how it would feel to have a foster family where my foster siblings would bluntly call me 'sister' without hesitation. Dopey is freaking lucky to have that.

I hear a noise coming from one of the room, and so I open the door. But there, I see something that I didn't want to see in a zillion years!

.

**~.o.O.o.~ Alec**

.

I never really questioned my sexuality. You know, I just lived through it. I had sex with girls because that's the way to do. But they never really appealed to me. Until Clary came along. It's like she hit me in the eye with a hammer. A red hammer called Clary. And ever since I met her, I can't think of anything else but what it would be like to bang her. Geez, I sound like Jace now.

Talking about Jace, I'm sure that that bastard already had her. I mean, they spent way too much time together for him not to have make a move on her already. But to tell you the truth, I don't really mind, if I get to have her too, it's okay then. How Jace-y did that sound?

But now, I'm stuck with nothing. Nothing but that semi-hard that I always get when I think of her and me trying to hide it from Magnus.

Magnus is that guy who has a crush on me. Of course, Izzy waited until after I became friends with him to tell me that. I try to forget about it most of the times, but it's not that easy. Especially when he's next to me, in my room and that his eyes definitely went to my crotch. Great, now he'll think it's all for him! Just fucking great.

"I could take care of that for you, you know." He says with lust. Did I tell you how blunt Magnus could get? Well, it's that blunt.

I roll my eyes and try to invoke some gross image in my mind. Like old people, or something. And I reply to him, with that same weary tone that I always use when he's like that: "I don't play for your team, Magnus."

Magnus rolls his eyes before laying on the bed, and plays with his hands in the air. "You know, when you get a blowjob, you just have to close your eyes and picture whomever you want."

Magnus and his bluntness. I don't even take the time to reply, it's just too preposterous. So I just close my eyes, and also let myself fall on the bed. If only Clary were here, I would know what to do with two people, a bed and no parents around. There's many, many things I'd do to her. But that idea of a blowjob isn't that bad. I must say that I'd like very much to have her lips around my cock, instead of Magnus's.

Wait! _What_? I snap my eyes open, and glance down, only to find Magnus on his knees, giving me the head of his life. How did that _even_ happened? How did my dick found its way in his mouth? I'm about to make a scene or something, when I realise that I actually enjoy it. I mean, it's better than jerking of. Does this mean I'm gay? _No_, because it's not his lips that I actually want, I just let him by convenience.

Actually, is it bad that I'm actually picturing Clary doing this to me? I can so easily picture her little red head between my legs, sucking me dry. I've actually done it a thousand times over the past couple of weeks. Every time I jerked of, to be honest.

Suddenly the door flies open, and I see Clary who brings her hands to her eyes and whimpers:

"Sorry, I was looking for Dopey, I mean Jace. I didn't mean to… you know. Just keep doing whatever you were doing, I'm out."

That's just my fucking luck. Clary is in the house when no one else is, and she has to find me being blown by Magnus. _Magnus_ of all people! Before I know it, I'm up and catching Clary by the arm as I tell her: "It's you I want, Clary."

She blinks at me, biting her lower lip, and then she glances at Magnus who didn't move from his spot. She starts blushing like mad, but before I can think of something to say that would ease her down, Magnus blurts out: "We could turn this into a threesome, you know."

I mentally face palm myself, wondering why Magnus was born without a filter, and then Clary surprises me as she says: "Why not?"

Is this a fucking dream? I am fucking dreaming! Because in which reality would Clary agree to have sex with me? Let along in a threesome? With _Magnus_!

But still, I'm not complaining, and I take her hand in mine to get her inside my room. Then I make sure the door is locked before I turn back on her and kiss her, just like I've been dreaming to do so for days. She timidly kisses me back as I'm already starting to fill her up, and then Magnus places himself behind her before he whispers in her ear as I nibble her neck:

"I'm sure that behind that sweet innocent face of yours, you like it rough and dirty."

_That guy_! I swear I'm going to buy him a filter first thing in the morning, tomorrow. I mean, who says that? Clary turns on herself and stares at Magnus before she replies: "I'm sure behind that gay little face of yours, you still like fucking girls."

Magnus smirks before he leans forward and steals her a kiss, as I'm rubbing myself against her ass. I don't really know how we find ourselves in this position, but all I know is that in a jiffy, Clary is on her knees, Magnus's cock in her mouth while I'm taking her from behind.

I strongly grip her hips, and pound into her like I've wanted to do for two weeks, and suddenly, Magnus leans and kisses me above Clary. I don't really mind, and I kiss him back, while fucking Clary even more strongly, only encouraged by her small moans. Magnus kisses me even more ardently, one of his hands strongly knotted in her hair, and I can tell that he's about to finish, which actually excites me.

Magnus retrieves himself from Clary's mouth and starts yanking himself, looking at me as I keep fucking her, and then he jerks on her chest, triggering me and making me finish in one relived grunt. .

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**Well, that was it. What did you think? Do tell me if I'm the only perv here?**

**And, I didn't forget Clary's fantasy, but I needed that first.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine**

**Kiss ㈍9Kiss㈍9, Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


End file.
